


Plausibile Deniability

by shadeshifter



Series: Lost Legacies [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Numb3rs, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don knows it's more than his superiors say, he's just not sure he likes what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausibile Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses a number of fandoms including Numb3rs/Angel/Sentinel. It also has vague references to Supernatual, X-Files and Don's mystery Guide. It's not vital, but it would probably make more sense to read at least Captive Audience as well.

Don knew what he'd been told by his superiors, but this didn't look like any gang warfare he'd seen. Of all the things he'd been expecting when he'd signed the non-disclosure agreement this hadn't been it.

There were scorch marks and blood and things he couldn't even begin to identify. Not to mention the bodies. The majority looked human enough though some were disfigured, but there were one or two others that defied all logic and reason. Don could only wonder at the ones that had been removed, or burned for that matter. They'd found several pyres of ashes and remains.

Don had been feeling out of sorts for days, like there was an itch he just couldn't scratch. It was the same feeling he got when he'd been running for too long on adrenaline and coffee and the perp taunted him with more victims. It was a challenge, warning and threat of violence all in one.

It didn't help that he'd been having dreams in which a veritable zoo of animals appeared. It had started with a falcon and occasionally a badger, but had expanded to include a number of other animals, the most common being a fox and leopard. For a time there'd been a coyote as well. That had been bad enough, but the dreams had filtered into his waking life. He kept hearing a falcon's piercing cry, or saw it wheeling in the sky. He'd been asked several times what he was looking at, but after finding out that he was the only one seeing it the first time he'd stopped answering.

Don spotted what looked to be a fang of some sort on the ground. He knew there were proper forensic procedures to follow, but he also knew that it'd more than likely get lost or buried like everything else they'd found in the last few days. It took only a second to lean down and pick it up. Before he'd even really consciously thought about it, it was in his pocket. Maybe one day he'd have it analysed and find out what was really going on.


End file.
